


Heroes

by SilverGuardian (TheGuardian219)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Grunkle Stan, Brother Feels, Ford Needs A Hug, Gen, Memory Loss, They all need a hug, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardian219/pseuds/SilverGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, his current situation shouldn’t surprise him. Their dad always said that he was a failure so why let the world burn if you could give away a worthless criminal instead? After all, Stanley Pines died thirty years ago.</p><p>My interpretation of Weirdmageddon and brief look on how the Stans mind work,</p><p> Working title. I may add a few scenes later if I have time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am working on my other works but I just had to get this out of my system! Hope you enjoy.

_“Such a disappointment.”_

Stanley Pines was used to hearing that phrase. His father would mutter it beneath his breath every time Stanley would screw up, he didn’t even try to hide it sometimes. Stanley knew they weren’t expecting twins. He also knew who everyone preferred. It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying to be good as Ford. He used to pass exams on English, History, and occasionally Mathematics.  Despite all the grief he gives Ford for reading his nerdy books, Stan can’t resist a good story. Writing stories was easy for him, and numbers were his friends back in elementary especially when he was watching Filbrick analyzing the worth of some junk in the pawn shop and scamming some people to get more money.

In high school, the numbers slowly began to be more complicated until one day he can no longer understand a series of equations. It was a whole different language to him. Ford on the other hand, looked excited. Back then, Stan couldn’t understand why his twin was so excited but now, after forcing himself to learn physics, quantum mechanics and code breaking, he finally did.

Stanford was the golden child of the Pines family. The genius that would one day haul the heavy weight of his family off of New Jersey. Stanley knew that if their father had a choice, they’d only have Stanford. One less mouth to feed, one less child to provide for and one less burden to carry. So he did all he could to make sure his brother was alright. Never mind that his grades were failing, he was never smart to begin with so why try? He threw himself towards the bullies every time they picked on his brother, the moment their father enrolled them to boxing classes, Stanley was both excited and worried. Stanford also needed to learn to defend himself but if Stanford was able to defend himself _and_ excel in class, then what use was Stanley?

* * *

 

_“I’m saying your boy Stanford is a genius!”_

Stanford Pines wasn’t always the firm and the-ends-justify-the-means guy. He cared about his family, of course he did. His father would always remark that when he was older, he’ll be their ticket out of this dump. It brought him joy because despite what the kids say, he’ll do something special one day. He’ll be someone that people would look up to.

His brother always said that they’ll be together forever and that Stan would always be there to save Ford from the bullies because he was not a freak, they were just stupid. He worked harder in school because if he didn’t he’ll disappoint his family. They have such high hopes for him. Stan was taking a beating every time he crosses paths with the bullies therefore it was only right that he should make sure that his grades were up and that his twin wouldn’t fail. It was sometimes suffocating, the pressure his family put on him and the constant presence of his strong, _normal¸_ brother wherever he went resulting in most the people in town assuming they can’t have one without the other.

Stanford was sometimes filled with shame when ever his twin would push him behind him, telling him to run and come home with a sore jaw and a split lip. His brother was always there when the bullies showed up, asking for their lunch money. Except when he wasn’t. Stanley was sick one day and he had to go to school alone for the first time. He was able to avoid everyone until they were dismissed but as if to prove a point, fate had him cornered by the bullies twenty minutes after the bell rang. He came home with a black eye and a realization of just how much he was dependent on Stanley. A week later, their father enrolled them to boxing classes. He was both scared and happy.

* * *

 

” _This was no accident Stanley, you did this!”_

Once the perpetual motion machine was broken, everything changed. Stanford saw the one person who he could trust be his downfall. He thought he could finally get away and make a name for himself but it was all ripped away by the person who was always there for him, _clinging_ to him. He was angry, who wouldn’t be? And Stan had the nerve to act like nothing happened, that they’d just put this behind them like he didn’t broken Ford’s only hope to prove his worth? To prove how clever he was and finally be acknowledged for it? It was just their horrible luck that Filbrick interrupted their shouting match and tossed Stanley out before he could explain.

Years would pass and thoughts about his brother drifted in and out of his head. Adjusting was hard, he was so used to having someone around him that at the fist night Stanley was gone, he muttered out a goodnight towards the unoccupied top bunk before shooting up from bed with his heart in his stomach. Studying was one way to stop the homesickness and the occasional thought about Stan. College was hard, he barely slept and his professors were hard to appease.

Meeting Bill was both a blessing and a curse. He finally had that someone who could match his cleverness and wit, he finally had someone who understood him. In hindsight, the deceitful nature of the demon was so glaringly obvious but being the naïve and ambitious fool he once was, he ignored all the signs of a good con and believed him. After the betrayal, he reached out to the one person who he trusted despite all their years apart. His mind was cluttered, he was sleep deprived and a few inches away from madness. But he had to get the journals away from him. He explained everything but the knucklehead just wouldn’t get it. This was bigger than the two of them! This could potentially destroy the world and his brother wanted to reconnect? You’d think years living as a conman taught him the realities of life but here he was being immature as always.

* * *

 

Looking back, his current situation shouldn’t surprise him.  Their dad always said that he was a failure. Ten years alone and often in the company of criminals, taught Stan how to lie properly, how to pretend to be calm and collected while his brain was working double time. Switching their clothing and pretending to be the other was obviously the choice, he’s no good to them anyway so why let the world burn if you could give away a worthless criminal instead?

“Stanley, do you know what you’re getting yourself into?” Stanford asked as he fixed the fez on his head.

“’Course I do, Ford. You’ll wipe everything. Not like there’s anything worth keeping there.” He was lying. Stan’s tell was always looking to the side whenever he was talking about family. His memories were both something he cherished and loathed. It brought comfort to him whenever he was lonely but it also brought pain.

“That’s not true, Stan.” Stan remained silent as he adjusted the fez on his brother’s head.

A thought entered his mind and he broke into a smirk reminiscent of someone remembering a low point in their life.

“What is it?” Ford asked.

“Hey, you shouldn’t feel to down,” Stanley looked proudly in his brother’s eyes while grinning. “Stanley Pines died thirty years ago.”

* * *

 

The moment their hands shook, Bill let out a maniacal laugh as he turned his physical form to stone and rushed to the mind of Stanford Pines, cackling like a child left alone in a candy store. After the binds disappeared, he rushed to his brother’s kneeling from. He took off the fez from his hair and giving it to Mabel, surprising the children.

He never thought things would end like this. Defeating Bill was literally at the tip of his fingers as he held the memory gun. His hands shook as he twisted the dial, entering Stanley’s name. He closed his eyes and almost regretted them immediately, a twelve year old Stanley Pines were kneeling in front of his eyes and he nearly dropped the memory gun. He shook his head and took a deep breath, he stalled long enough. He is wasting precious seconds, he knows this so he steeled himself and pulled the trigger.

He might as well have pulled the trigger of a real gun. He knew that his brother, his _real_ brother is gone and the chances of him coming back are slim. He’s erasing his brother’s personality- the thing their mom boasts of whenever her little free spirit was feeling down- he is erasing everything that made Stan Pines Stan Pines. He bit his lip as brief memories of Stan rush in his mind. Memories he buried because of a grudge he desperately tried to hold onto during his years in Backupsmore and ultimately forgotten once he met Bill.

Once the ray of light stopped, his shoulders sagged and a sorrowful frown decorated his face. The gun clattered to the floor but before he could reach Stanley, the fearamid shook and they were all separated.  

His immediate response was to get to the children. He has to make sure that they’re alright. He grabbed the gun from the floor in case they needed it. He spun around and saw that the twins were holding onto each other for dear life as the fearamid’s roof was falling apart.

“Grunkle Ford!”

One of the twins screamed at him, he grabbed them immediately and held onto them tightly. He convinces himself that it was for their protection and comfort, not his. They held tightly to his- Stanley’s suit. A small part of himself says that they’re actually thinking that they were holding onto Stan instead, somewhere in the deepest, darkest part of his mind he will never acknowledge, so was he.

As quickly as it came, the shaking stopped and they were falling towards a grassy field. He twisted them around so he took most of the impact but for some odd and inexplicable reason, they were barely ten feet of the ground. The air was forced out off his lungs and the twins helped him up.

“Are you okay, Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked as she held his hand.

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you two alright?”

“Of course we are. But where’s-“  His eyes met Dipper and one look at Mabel’s face had them rushing to find Stanley.

“Grunkle Stan!”

Mabel ran ahead of them while Dipper stayed a few feet behind, looking closely just in case his sister missed something.

He followed them closely but maintained his distance. It was all his fault. If he wasn’t so gullible. If he just had enough patience and bit his tongue instead of provoking his brother, they wouldn’t be in this mess. His thoughts were cut off as he heard Mabel’s excited “Grunkle Stan!” Perhaps with everything happening, she forgot the effects of the memory gun. He took a breath. This would be painful to explain.

“Hey there sweetie, what’s your name?” The gruff voice that once- that _still_ \- belongs to his brother greeted his ears.

“What? Grunkle Stan, it’s me.”

“-Who are you talking to?”

The utter heartbreak that shone on his great niece’s eyes nearly sent him to hug her but he steeled himself.

“Grunkle Stan, It’s me! It’s me Grunkle Stan! GRUNKLE STAN!” She yelled and Dipper had to pull her away from Stanley, tears threatening to fall from the twelve year old boy’s face.

“We had to erase Stan’s mind to beat Bill. It’s gone.”

He placed a six-fingered hand on his niece’s shoulder as she shook her head, denying everything. He can’t be gone. He punched a pterodactyl on the face, he fought a horde of zombies, he’s Stan!

Stanley as looking around the clearing, confused and vulnerable. His eyes were so open, Ford felt like he could see his brother’s souls looking at him. All of his walls and masks have been torn and Ford can’t look at him without remembering his brother as a child. A child filled with so much love and dreams, a child that has yet to see the cruelties and horror the world has to offer.

“Stan doesn’t know it , but he did it. He saved the world.”

He always wanted to be the hero. That’s what he always dreamed off. He grew up reading that the freaks were the one to save the world. That one day, he’ll save everyone and then he’ll get the acceptance he’s always dreamed about. After Bill’s betrayal, he took it upon himself to destroy Bill. He was willing to live his life dimension-hopping rather to risk everything. But of course, Stanley couldn’t allow that now could he?

“He saved me.”

He kneeled down to his brother and did what he should have done the moment he got out of that portal.

“You’re our hero, Stanley.”

His voice caught in his throat. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hugged his brother for the first time since they were kids. “I’m sorry.” He repeated it for several times, hoping for some miracle that his brother would laugh any minute and say “Took ‘ya long enough, poindexter!”

But it never came.

His brother stayed still in his arms with blank eyes and Ford would give anything for Stanley to punch him, to tease him, anything! Juts get that damned look of vulnerability away from his face. Stanley was never meant to look that vulnerable. He was supposed to be okay. Stanley was always okay. That- That’s what he always thought. That was his reason why he never bothered to look for Stanley after college. Because he can take care of himself.

His arms tightened for a second. How could he be so stupid? Of course he wasn’t okay back then, he had a fucking mullet when they met.

He took a calming breath before pulling away. He wiped away his tears. Stanley still had that look of innocence and confusion in his eyes, as if he wasn’t hugged by a total stranger and that there weren’t children crying in the corner. Right, the children. He needed to be there for them.

“Dudes!”

He whipped his head towards the voice.

“There you’re! I’ve been like, looking everywhere for you guys!”

No one dared to speak.

“What happened? Mr. Pines?”

He looked at Ford questioningly before realizing that He has six finger’s and that his hair was darker than his employer. “Dr. Pines? What going on dude? Why are you wearing Stan’s suit?”

He wanted to answer, maybe he wanted to make the handy man go away, maybe he wanted to make him do something but he couldn’t. He just stared at the man kneeled at the ground, looking around as if seeing the world for the first time- in a way, he was.

His brother looked at him straight in the eyes, the innocence that Stanley always managed to hide when they were children shining through. Everything was different now. He was barely aware of Dipper explaining what happened to the handyman and Mabel quietly crying in the background but only one thought echoed through his head.

**“I’m sorry Stanley.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I just really need to flush this out. We need more Stan-angst out there!


End file.
